A White Christmas
by Spirit Dancer Soul Singer
Summary: It is Christmas again, and Aisaka Taiga has planned an extraordinary Christmas present for her fiancee. One-shot.


**I just had this crazy idea in my head when I was re-watching some Toradora! clips and... well... it became another one-shot!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently on my other stories, but I felt like that I needed a break from them. I've also been doing lots of prep stuff for a high school I want to go to, so I can't really plan for any of my stories right now. However, one-shots are something I can do.**

* * *

Taiga gulped nervously as she sat on the edge of her bed at her apartment. It was Christmas eve, and she felt nervous, yet excited at the same time. She had planned out all of this for Ryuuji, and she hoped that he would be happy with her present. She picked up her cellphone that lay on her night table and dialed up Ryuuji.

"Hello?"

"Oi, baka Inu, hurry up will you?"

"Yes yes, I've just left the store. Be patient!"

"Hurry up, and drop by my apartment. I have to give you something!" Taiga giggled to herself. 'He doesn't know whats going to happen to him,' she thought excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Talk to you later, Ryuuji." And with that, she hung up on him. She flopped back onto the bed and smiled to herself

'I'll be waiting for you, Ryuuji!'

* * *

Ryuuji walked through the town, thinking about what to get Taiga. 'Chocolate? But i've already given that to her for her birthday. Perhaps, oh I GIVE UP!' People turned around to stare at Ryuuji, who had unconciously said the last part outloud.

Ryuuji realized the silence around him and noticed his mistake. 'Ahh...' he thought. "Oh, my bad," he said to the people as he played with his front bangs nervously. Everyone resumed to what they were doing earlier, and he was left to sulk in his humiliation. He went into the first store that came his way, which happened to be-

"Welcome to Sazuni's Toy Store!" A sales lady said. "How may help you today-" She gulped nervously at Ryuuji's face. "Uh...I'm just here to browse the store," Ryuuji said, noticing the nervousness of the sales lady. "I-I see. Well, uh, I'll guess that I wo-won't be needed then..." And with that, she turned tails and ran.

Ryuuji sighed as he looked at the shelves of stuffed toy, trying to decide what to get for his fiancee. As he came across the toy tigers, one of them particularly caught his eye. In a shelf full of big smiling tigers, there was a small tiny one in the corner. It could wasily fit into his palm and it had a scowl on its face, but in it's own way, it was cute. 'It reminds me of Taiga,' Ryuuji thought.

He took the toy to the clerk, who took an extremely long time to wrap it up because of his shaking hands. That was when Taiga called and demanded that he come directly to her apartment instead of going to his own to prepare dinner.

'I wonder what Taiga could be planning,' Ryuuji thought.

* * *

By the time Ryuuji arrived at Taiga's place, it had begun to snow a bit. 'Looks like another white Christmas,' he thought. 'Two years in a row too...'

He knocked on Taiga's door. "Oi, Taiga?" He called out. There was no response. 'Is she taking a shower or something?' He thought. 'Jeez, and I rushed all the way here too.'

The door was unlocked, so he let himself in. "Excuse me for the intrusion," he called out into the darkness of her apartment. It was silent. 'Is she even here?' He wondered, annoyed with her already.

"Taiga!" He called out into the darkness. 'Better check her bedroom then.' He knocked on her bed room door. "Oi, Taiga, are you in there?" He received a muffled "mmm" as an answer. "I'm going to come in, alright?" Another muffled noise.

Ryuuji creaked open the door. The room was dim except for a small lamp had a very low light. There was a small pile of blankets in the middle of the bed and movement seemed to come from it.

Part of Taiga's face peeked out beneath the blanket pile. "Ryuuji..." Taiga began. "Hm?" "Do you remember what I said on Christmas last year?" Ryuuji blanked out. "Um, can you remind me again?"

"Jeez, don't you have any brains? I sad that "in order to give everyone a happy and joyful christmas, I'm prepared to take one or two pieces of clothing, or even take it all off," Taiga said, feeling her heart beat faster at the last statement. "Yeah, I remember, but what does it have to do with-"

Taiga suddenly threw off the blankets with a scream of frustration and embarrassment. As the blankets fell on the floor, Ryuuji's face blushed at the image before him. Taiga had only her undergarments on and she was red with embarrassment.

"I-I thought that you would, um... STOP STARING YOU HENTAI!" Taiga screamed as she punched Ryuuji in the face. "Why are you blaming this one me?! You were the one who just suddenly, uh-" Ryuuji blushed madly.

He heard Taiga mumbling something under her breath as though she were cursing at someone. "What was it, Taiga?" he asked. She turned towards him, her arms covering her and she was looking at the floor. "I shouldn't have listened to that baka chihuahua," she said. "Wait, don't tell me that Kawa-"

"I didn't know what to give you for Christmas!" Taiga yelled. "And I was present shopping for everyone and I still had to get you something, and I just happened to see baka chihuahua at the same store, and she said that you might want something like-"

"It didn't have to involve you stripping yourself!" Ryuuji argued back.

"Well, she asked if...if..." Taiga's face seemed to become a shade of red darker, if that was even possible. "If what?" Ryuuji said.

"IF WE HAD SEX YET!" Taiga shouted at his face and took deep breaths afterwards to control her breath. A strange kind of silence enveloped the atmosphere as Ryuuji thought about what she had said. 'What the hell was Taiga thinking?!' he thought. 'She's probably not ready, so she shouldn't force herself, although she does look... WAIT, STOP THINKING THESE THOUGHTS YOU DIRTY-'

"So what are you going to do?" Ryuuji snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Taiga sighed deeply. "I SAID, what are you going to do now, you dirty Inu?" Taiga asked, beginning to feel self-conscious about herself. To her surprise, Ryuuji stepped closer to her and she took a step back. "D-Don't come close to me!" She warned.

Ryuuji refused to listen to her and this made her nervous at how persistent he was being. This kept on going until Taiga was backed to a wall and she slid down to floor. Ryuuji got on his knees and crawled towards her and did something very unexpected. He kissed her for a few seconds before letting go.

"Merry Christmas, Taiga," he said while handing her his present. Taiga looked at the small green box in her hands before wrapping her arms around Ryuuji to hug him. "You didn't have to get me something, baka inu!" she said happily. Ryuuji was surprised for a moment, but he hugged her back while aware of feeling Taiga's small breasts against his chest...

"You probably think I'm weird now, don't you Ryuuji?" Ryuuji's eyes snapped open. "I mean, for your Christmas present, I decided to take of almost all of my clothes," Taiga murmmered.

"What would happen if I ask you to take all of it off?"

Taiga gasped and pulled a little away from him. Ryuuji took this as a sign of rejection and felt slightly disappointed. "If you're not ready, then we don't have to do it-" He was cut off by Taiga who had kissed him. 'That should shut him up,' she thought.

Gradually, the kiss began to get more intense and soon, Ryuuji's present was on the night stand while Ryuuji and Taiga were both together, Taiga having gotten rid of all of her clothes.

Taiga pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and Ryuuji took his time to appreciate the angel in front of him.

"I love you, my angelic tiger."

"I love you too, my majestic dragon."

* * *

**So... how was it for a one shot? :D**


End file.
